Himno Miraculous
by black widow Hikari
Summary: La clase de Marinette tiene un concurso, crear una canción para homenajear a los heroes de París ¿El problema? ¿Cómo escribir sobre ti mismo sin revelar tu identidad? ¿Y qué pasa cuando las hojas de Marinette y Adrien son intercambiadas por error? Simple, una aventura emocionante. Basada en la canción en francés de Ladybug. One-shot


Hola a todos, este es un one-shot de Miraculous Ladybug que tenía planeado desde que vi su opening en francés, es hermoso, se los recomiendo. Me pareció genial la idea de ambos cantando y quise plasmarla, espero que lo disfruten y que esperen por mí próximo fic de Ladybug, ese será más largo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Una canción? – repitieron a coro todos los alumnos del salón de Marinette ante lo dicho por su profesora.

-Si – respondió Madame Bustier – pronto se celebrará el primer aniversario de nuestros héroes y el alcalde Bourgeis tuvo la idea de que nuestro colegio podría homenajearlos con un himno – Chloé presumió ante el nombre de su padre, era obvio que la idea había sido de ella – la mejor canción será cantada a nuestros héroes en la celebración que sé dada en el parque con la estatua de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¡¿no es sensacional?!

Algunos chicos gritaron emocionados y empezaron conversaciones con sus amigos compartiendo ideas, otros parecieron más desanimados al no saber cómo escribir un himno y demás aterrados de que alguien se burlara de lo que escribieran, o siendo más precisos que Chloé los humillara. Al ver esto la profesora continúo su aviso.

-Homenajear a nuestros salvadores es ya un gran incentivo, sobretodo porque ellos han ayudado a muchos de esta escuela, pero debo advertirles que esta composición será una nota en su curso de lenguaje, así que espero un gran trabajo ¡y que gane el mejor himno! – Terminó emocionada mientras los chicos suspiraban – usaremos la clase de hoy para que compartan ideas o me pregunten lo necesario pero mañana tendrán que traerlo hecho. Pueden empezar

Todos tomaron una hoja de sus cuadernos y empezaron a garabatear frases buscando rimas, sin embargo dos jóvenes miraban sus hojas en blanco lamentándose en silencio el por qué era tan difícil escribir sobre sus contrapartes heroicas.

_-¿Qué se supone que debo escribir "gracias por todo yo"?_ – Pensaba Marinette mirando su hoja – _Aunque nadie sabe que soy yo entonces seria "gracias por todo Ladybug" ¡Agg es tan difícil!, no me siento bien alabándome a mí misma, se siente muy egocéntrico_ – tachó la línea que apenas empezaba a escribir – _tal vez no tenga que pensarlo yo… ¿Qué piensan los demás de mí? – miró a su alrededor._

Alya escribía cada tanto aunque rápidamente lo tachaba, conociéndola seguro estaba intentando adivinar su identidad con lo que sabía hasta ahora más que hacer el himno; Nino parecía completamente perdido mientras jugaba con su lápiz, él no la conocía mucho excepto por el blog de Alya; Adrien, tan perfecto como siempre, parecía tan concentrado en su hoja, había notado que él tenía un interés por su "yo heroína" pero no podía decirle nada y ponerlo en peligro, además ella quería que también la notara como Marinette; Chloé estaba en su mundo donde tanto ella como Ladybug eran las única perfectas y el resto eran simples hormigas, aunque desde que le dio el miraculous de la abeja su egoísmo se había reducido, pero solo un poco.

Ahora que lo pensaba la profesora solo había dicho Ladybug y Chat Noir, no había mencionado a Rena Rouge, Carapace o Queen Bee, aunque ninguno de los tres parecía molesto por eso, aunque ella se había encargado de que sus amigos aparecieran lo menos posible, no quería ponerlos en peligro, suficiente ya era arrastrar a su gatito en todo esto.

Un suspiro ilusionado llegó a ella al pensar en Chat Noir, cada vez el chico era más tierno y atento con ella, si su corazón no perteneciera ya a Adrien su gatito se lo hubiera robado hace mucho tiempo; aunque eso también la ponía triste, rechazar a su compañero era cada vez más doloroso, y si ella se sentía así no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentía él; ella nunca se había declarado en verdad a Adrien así que no sabía que se sentía el rechazo.

Sacudió su cabeza intentado alejar pensamientos tristes, tenía que centrarse en su tarea, siguió mirando a su alrededor Sabrina, Myléne, Alix, Kim, Max, Rose, Juleka, Iván y Nathaniel todos ellos la conocieron cuando fueron akumatizados pero no eran diferentes a cualquier persona que haya salvado pues ninguno sabía que era su compañera de clase, lo cual la regresaba al inicio, no tenía nada.

Ya bastante frustrada se dejó caer sobre su silla colgando para todos lados, cuando una pequeña patadita la obligó a acomodarse de inmediato, al parecer su desplome había chancado a Tikki y la Kwami se lo había hecho notar empujándola a través de su cartera.

-Lo siento – murmuró lo más bajo que pudo esperando que Tikki la oyera y la perdonara, aunque por lo general la Kwami era muy buena y seguro no le diría nada por el aplastón.

Marinette deseo poder hablar con Tikki ahora, seguro ella podría ayudarla, no había nadie que conociera mejor a Ladybug que su Kwami, ella la había visto en las buenas y en las malas, cuando empezó como una chica miedosa y torpe a la gran heroína que era ahora. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien poner tantas ideas tan exactas de ella también tendría un inconveniente pues nadie debía conocerla tanto. Ya harta de la situación tomo su papel y lo hizo bolita liberando su frustración sin saber que su profesora la veía.

-Tómatelo con calma Marinette, aún tienes tiempo – dijo la profesora interrumpiendo su berrinche.

-Ja es obvio que no puede escribir nada sobre Ladybug, después de todo ella no la conoce – se burló Chloé

-Claro que la conozco – se defendió enojada, después de todo era imposible no conocerse a sí misma.

-¿Así… cómo? ¿Después de todo ella nunca te ha salvado? – replicó la rubia poniéndola en aprietos.

-Ahm bueno… la he visto un par de veces, hemos hablado cuando algún akumatizado viene tras de mí – explicó nerviosa mientras los demás alumnos venían interesados el enfrentamiento.

-Ja quien lo diría, la supuesta niña buena Marinette ha sido causante de akumatizaciones – se burló descaradamente la rubia haciendo enojar a la pelinegra y sus amigos.

-¡Han sido errores casuales no como tú! – gritó Marinette ofendida.

-Prácticamente todo el colegio ha sido akumatizado por tu culpa, no tienes derecho a juzgar a Marinette – gritó también enojada Alya.

-Niñas, Niñas basta – replicó la profesora – no pueden gritarse así, estamos en el aula, tomen asiento las tres, dejen los rencores atrás, estamos celebrando no enojándonos, ahora continúen con su trabajo – dijo firme mientras las chicas se sentaban a regañadientes.

Al final cada una siguió en su suyo y Marinette se dio por vencida con su trabajo. _"Ya le pediría ayuda a Tikki cuando llegara a casa"_ mientras tanto escribiría algo de su corazón para que la profesora no la regañara.

"_Mi nombre es Marinette,_

_una chica como cualquier otra_

_pero cuando el destino me llama _

_para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal_

_me transformo en Miraculous Ladybug"_

Eso había sido fácil, había rayado un poco la hoja buscando palabras que sonaran bien pero en un minuto había logrado lo que no pudo en 20, lástima que no podía poner algo así, aunque las ideas seguían llegando a ella por lo que siguió con otro párrafo.

"_mariposa negra, París misterioso"_

Eso era una buena línea, tal vez si podría usarla, después de todo con los akumas, superhéroes y villanos rodando en su país todo era muy misterioso y extraño, lo que le dio otra idea más.

"_esta es mi historia, es bastante extraña_

_la magia negra me desespera_

_y Chat Noir no es un angel"_

Era cierto, a veces solo quería gritar a Hawk Moth que se detuviera, tantas cosas extrañas de la nada la volvían loca y los comentarios de Chat Noir cada vez eran más traviesos haciéndola enojar o sonrojarse.

"_ah ah ah"_

Escribió sonrojada, ese gatito travieso no debería estar interrumpiéndola ahora, aunque sus sentimientos… no ella quería a Adrien y punto.

"_Es un amor entre-cruzado"_

Admitió por fin, aceptando que su corazón iba y venía por ambos rubios.

"_ah ah ah_

_Mi corazón ama a Adrien_

_ah ah ah"_

Negaba y admitía sus sentimientos una y otra vez rayando la página, pero ya que tenía esa línea decidió seguir.

"_Pero él solo parece amarme_

_cuando me convierto en…_

_Ladybug, el amuleto de la suerte_

_Lady mágica y de la suerte" _

Escribió con tristeza mirando a su compañero, _"si tan solo él la notará…"_ por otro lado Tikki solía llamarla así "Amuleto de la suerte, Lady Mágica o Lady Suerte" aunque ella no se sentía de esa manera, tal vez el miraculous del gato negro iría menor con su personalidad... No, ella no cambiaría a Tikki por nada, ella había sido elegida por el maestro Fu por algún motivo y ya lo había aceptado.

"_Ladybug, una Lady del corazón_

_En casos de emergencia una heroína"_

Escribió con más firmeza recordando aquella vez cuando acepto sus poderes, quiso escribir un poco más pero la campaña de final de clase sonó y los alumnos salieron presurosos, incluida ella que fue arrastrada por Alya.

-Guau ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Nuestra escuela hará el himno de Ladybug y Chat Noir! ¡Tengo que publicarlo en mí blog! – empezó Alya emocionada arrastrando a sus tres amigos.

-Yo no tengo idea de que poner – se quejó Nino preocupado por su nota.

-Marinette, Adrien ¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes dos? – preguntó la morena poniendo nerviosos a ambos.

-Yo… yo… yo no tengo idae… quiero decir idea – se corrigió la pelinegra muy nerviosa.

-Yo tampoco, soy pésimo en esto – agregó Adrien igual de nervioso.

-¿En serio? Porque te vi escribir un montón en clase – contradijo Nino a su amigo poniéndolo más nervioso, Alya al notarlos tan incómodos empezó a sospechar.

-¿Por qué no nos lo muestran? Tal vez no sea tan malo como creen

-¡No! – Gritaron asustados a la vez – digo… es malísimo lo odiaran – agregaron de nuevo al unísono causando risas en sus compañeros.

-Está bien joven pareja, les creemos – respondió Nino sonrojando aún más a sus amigos – ¿Por qué no vienen a mí casa? podemos hacer la tarea los 4

-No, yo no puedo… tengo que ayudar a mis padres/ tengo una sesión de último momento – gritaron los superhéroes muy nerviosos.

-¿Desde cuando hablan a la vez? – preguntó Alya ya sin poderse aguantar avergonzándolos aún más.

-Tengo que irme – dijeron ambos y fueron en direcciones contrarias golpeándose frente a frente haciendo que todos sus cuadernos salieran volando.

Sin querer que sus amigos vieran sus escritos ambos se lanzaron como posesos ante las hojas frente a ellos guardándolas de inmediato en sus mochilas y de paso amontonando los demás cuadernos que cayeron.

-Vaya nunca pensé que sería real… pero la torpeza de Marinette es contagiosa – gritó fingiendo miedo la morena antes de estallar en risas y alejarse de la mano con su novio después de despedirse de sus amigos, aunque esta vez evitó los besos – tal vez me pegarían su torpeza – les gritó antes de irse.

-Lo siento… no yo lo siento – dijeron ya más tranquilos cuando se quedaron solos aunque el que siguieran hablando al mismo tiempo los hacía querer reír.

-Bueno esto fue extraño pero divertido – dijo al fin por su cuenta Adrien, estirando su mano para que Marinette por fin se levantara de suelo – no creo que seas torpe Marinette tal vez solo es algo de mala suerte, aunque tal vez eso sea mí culpa – murmuró para si la última parte, afortunadamente sin ser escuchado – pero incluso si así lo fuera no dejaría de tocarte – dijo sin soltar su mano haciendo que la pelinegra se sonrojara – ya llego mí carro, si deseas te podemos llevar

-No es necesario – dijo algo temblorosa al sentir la cálida mano del rubio – vivo cerca

-Vamos – insistió el rubio – al menos déjame hacerlo como disculpas por tumbarte – pidió a lo que Marinette asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos subieron al coche aún tomados de la mano conversando sobre su día evitando deliberadamente el tema del himno hasta que la panadería apareció frente a ellos y tuvieron que separarse, fue extremadamente lento y casi hasta doloroso para ambos chicos despegar sus manos para dejar que la niña saliera pero antes que esta bajara por completo el rubio tomo su brazo firmemente y la acerco de nuevo para darle besos en ambas mejillas, los cuales demoraron más de lo recomendado.

-Adiós Marinette – se despidió soltándola por fin con una tierna sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Adiós… Adrien – respondió demasiado soñadora la pelinegra, solo entró cuando el auto se alejó lo suficiente aun así siguió caminando como si flotara en una nube hasta su cuarto.

Apenas se cerró la trampilla Tikki salió volando sabiendo lo emocionada que estaría su elegida lista para contarle todo, fue refrescante verla tan alegre por la situación que casi olvida la tarea, casi… pero su sentido de responsabilidad la hizo volver al tema.

-Debes estar muy orgullosa Marinette, tú y Chat Noir tendrán un himno, eso demuestra el buen trabajo que han estado haciendo

-Gracias Tikki también estoy emocionada aunque ser parte de quienes lo escribirán es aterrador

-Bueno muéstrame lo que escribiste y partamos de ahí, tal vez pueda ayudarte

-¿En serio? Gracias Tikki, eres un amor – dijo abrazando a su pequeña amiga.

Ambas sonrieron y disfrutaron el abrazo antes de que la pelinegra se separara para buscar su hoja, la puso sobre la mesa y justas empezaron a leerla.

"_Soy Chat Noir y aquí estoy_

_Tengo poderes milagrosos…"_

-¡Ahh! ¡Esta no es mí hoja! – gritó aterrada la chica buscando entre su mochila la hoja perdida – ¡No está! ¿Dónde puede estar? – gritaba tirando sus cosas alrededor muy asustada.

-Cálmate Marinette ya la encontrarás, no pasa nada – intentó tranquilizarla pero la niña la miró aterrada.

-Claro que si Tikki, en esa hoja admitía que era Ladybug y tiene mí nombre en ella, si alguien la encuentra estaré en problemas

-Piensa, donde fue la última vez que la tuviste

-Estaba en mis brazos a la hora de salida solo cuando choque con Adrien la solté pero… ¡Adrien! ¡Adrien la tiene! Debimos haber tomado la hoja del otro por error, vamos Tikki – dijo saliendo de su cuarto – debemos quitársela antes que la lea

La joven corrió a la casa de su amigo rogando que aún no viera nada, fue varios minutos después cuando llegó a la mansión que se dio cuenta que hubiera sido más rápido si se hubiera transformado pero ya no había marcha atrás, tocó la puerta desesperada hasta que una cámara salió y la voz plana de Nathalie le preguntara que quería.

-Soy Marinette – respondió algo nerviosa golpeándose mentalmente por no venir con un plan – yo… iba a hacer una tarea con Adrien hoy – agregó esperando que la idea de Nino la ayudara a infiltrarse.

-Espera un momento, le preguntaré – dijo Nathalie y el aparato estuvo en silencio por unos segundos aterrando a la chica hasta que sonido de las puertas abriéndose la alertaran – pasa

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió Adrien estaba frente a ella con una dulce sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, al instante quiso hablar pero él no la dejo, la tomó de la mano y la guio a su habitación.

-Nathalie estaremos trabajando en mí habitación, que nadie nos interrumpa por favor – pidió el rubio al pasar cerca de la asistente de su padre recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Adrien no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la cama donde se podría apreciar su hoja.

-Supongo que vienes a buscar esto – empezó Adrien entregándole el papel.

-No la leíste ¿o sí? – pregunto nerviosa rogando todo lo que sabía sin embargo, sus oraciones cesaron al verlo asentir con la cabeza.

-Una y otra vez hasta que Nathalie me llamó – admitió el rubio.

-Escucha, solo fue un experimento… algo así como para saber que se sentía ser un superhéroe – intentó explicarse pero Adrien la interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Sé que me dirás muchas cosas ahora por miedo Marinette pero no lo hagas, sé la verdad

-Adrien yo…

-Ningún ciudadano sabe que representas la buena suerte, solo la verdadera Ladybug podría llamarse Lady mágica y de la suerte

-¿Como…? – empezó preocupada pero el continuo.

-¿Has leído mí hoja? – Ella negó – podrías hacerlo por favor – ella dudó un segundo pero al final le hizo caso.

"_Soy Chat Noir y aquí estoy_

_Tengo poderes milagrosos_

_¡Juro por la victoria_

_Que lucharé furiosamente! ..."_

Cada palabra la sorprendió aún más que la anterior, no era la única que había elegido revelar su secreto en un papel, esto solo confirmaba sus sospechas, ningún civil podía saber cómo la llama su Kwami excepto su gatito.

-¿Cómo es posible? Estuvimos justo frente al otro todo este tiempo y nunca nos dimos cuenta – explico Marinette aceptando la realidad.

-Lo sé, y agradezco cada segundo que trasmitas tu buena suerte, porque solo la suerte podría permitirme que la chica más dulce, tierna y linda de la escuela sea mí Lady y que a ella le guste tanto como ella me gusta en sus dos formas – dijo Adrien mientras Marinette se sonrojaba.

-Adrien… eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho

-Te amo Marinette, a ti, a la chica que es una heroína con o sin mascara

-Yo… también te amo Adrien – respondió a duras penas Marinette intentando no desmayarse de la emoción.

-Bueno My Lady – empezó Adrien haciendo una exagerada reverencia mientras tomaba una de sus manos y le daba un beso – ¿eso quiere decir que me darás el honor de ser tu novio? – ella lo vio sorprendida, se veía tan extraño y a la vez tan natural comportándose así que no pudo evitar reír.

-Gatito tonto… claro que si

-Genial – dijo abrazándola y girándola – este es el mejor día de mi vida

-Agg ya basta niño, harás que devuelva mí Camembert – interrumpió Plagg saliendo detrás de la cama, en ese momento el bolso de la pelinegra se abrió revelando una furiosa Kwami.

-¡Plagg! ¿Por qué tenías que interrumpirlos? Era su momento

-Agg por favor Tikki, si no lo hacía ellos empezarían con sus arrumacos y poesía dulzona

-No seas grosero Plagg, estas dando una mala impresión a Marinette – agregó el niño pero el Kwami solo bufo.

-Ella ya me conoce ¿recuerdas? Cuando te convirtieron en una estatua de oro… – ambos niños dieron un _"¡Oh!"_ al recordar el momento.

-Entonces no fue que tu amo perdiera su anillo… es bueno verte otra vez Plagg

-¿Traes algo de queso niña? – Preguntó visiblemente ilusionado el pequeño gato ignorando las quejas de Tikki y Adrien – ¡¿Qué?! La anterior vez que estuvimos en su pastelería pude oler pan con queso – explicó, Adrien se golpeó la frente mientras Tikki negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo Marinette se agachó a la altura del gato.

-Te prometo traerte un poco la próxima vez ¿está bien?

-Hm esta chica me gusta Adrien, tienen mí bendición, vamos Tikki démosle privacidad, tenemos que ponernos al día 300 años – La Kwami roja lo vio con incredulidad pero decidió seguirlo.

-Un gusto conocerte Adrien. Disfruten su reunión, ustedes también tienen mucho que conversar; oh y también tienen mí bendición – exclamó Tikki antes de irse.

-Es muy tierna y educada, me hace acordar a ti Bugaboo

-Te he dicho que… – estuvo a punto de quejarse de su apodo pero lo pensó mejor – ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo, tú puedes llamarme así – el rubio sonrió emocionado pero ella lo frenó golpeándolo en la nariz con su dedo – pero solo cuando tenga la máscara eh – respondió en su tono coqueto de Ladybug. Ahora, ya que estamos aquí debemos hacer la tarea

-Podemos hacer algo… – dijo tomando ambas hojas y marcando algunas líneas, a un lado escribió _"Marinette"_ en unos párrafos y **"Adrien"** en otros – ¿quieres cantar conmigo mí Lady?

-Claro que si Kitty

"_Mi nombre es Marinette,_

_una chica como cualquier otra_

_pero cuando el destino me llama _

_para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal_

_me transformo en Miraculous Ladybug_

_mariposa negra, París misterioso_

_esta es mi historia, es bastante extraña_

_la magia negra me desespera_

_y Chat Noir no es un angel_

_ah ah ah_

_Es un amor entre-cruzado_

_ah ah ah_

_Mi corazón ama a Adrien_

_ah ah ah_

_Pero el solo parece amarme_

_cuando me convierto en…_

_Ladybug, el amuleto de la suerte_

_Lady mágica y de la suerte_

_Ladybug, una Lady del corazón_

_En casos de emergencia es una heroína"_

"**Soy Chat Noir y aquí estoy**

**Tengo poderes milagrosos**

**¡Juro por la victoria**

**Que lucharé furiosamente!"**

"_ah ah ah"_

"**Es un amor entre-cruzado"**

"_ah ah ah"_

"**Tengo miedo de amar en vano"**

"_ah ah ah"_

"**A aquella que no puede**

**Amarme mientras viva su destino"**

"_Ladybug, el amuleto de la suerte_

_Lady mágica y de la suerte_

_Ladybug, una Lady del corazón_

_En casos de emergencia es una heroína"_

"_Ladybug, el amuleto de la suerte_

_Lady mágica y de la suerte_

_Ladybug, una Lady del corazón_

_En casos de emergencia es una heroína"_

"_Es Ladybug"_

"**¡Miraculous, miraculous!"**

"_**Ladybug, el amuleto de la suerte**_

_**Lady mágica y de la suerte**_

_**Ladybug, una Lady del corazón**_

_**En casos de emergencia es una heroína"**_

"_**Es Ladybug"**_

Ambos terminaron de cantar emocionados, se habían acercado mientras cantaban y al final ambos tuvieron el valor para terminar con el espacio disponible y cerrar sus labios en un beso dulce.

-Creo que nuestra canción esta lista – comentó Adrien.

-Es muy bonita pero no la podemos presentar – dijo apagando la emoción del rubio.

-Al menos podríamos cambiarla un poco para que no revele nuestras identidades, no será la que creamos pero seguirá siendo muy buena – ofreció intentando no hacer pucheros, Marinette sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

-¿No te das cuenta gatito? No podemos ganar, el primer puesto cantará para Ladybug y Chat Noir, Marinette y Adrien deben ausentarse ese día

-Oh… tienes razón princesa, es nuestro deber perder, aunque al menos hagámoslo a lo grande

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – preguntó y él le dio una mirada traviesa antes de compartir su plan, ella rio y aceptó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después ambos jóvenes llegaron al parque balanceándose gracias a sus armas mientras la gente los aclamaba, en un escenario ya los esperaba Ivan el ganador del salón, a su lado algunos alumnos de otros tocaban instrumentos al ritmo de la canción. Todos se divertían mucho, incluso Alya los había convencido de que le dieran una entrevista donde ambos admitieron su romance, lo cual solo hizo la celebración más grande.

-¿Qué sucede Alya? – preguntó Ladybug, ella y su compañero por fin habían tenido un tiempo libre por lo que se habían acercado a la mesa para disfrutar los bocadillos cuando vieron a la morena algo triste.

-Oh no es nada Ladybug, solo estoy triste porque mis dos mejores amigos se están perdiendo esto

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Chat Noir aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Ambos se enfermaron – respondió Alya – ellos también empezaron su relación hace poco al igual que ustedes, por eso cuando Marinette le dio gripe se la paso a Adrien

-¡Oh… eso es triste! Espero que se mejoren, ambos son buenos amigos nuestros ¿no Chat?

-Claro que si My Lady, mándale nuestros saludos Alya

-Gracias, se los diré, apuesto que estarán muy emocionados, por cierto felicidades por su relación, ambos se ven muy lindos juntos, casi como Marinette y Adrien ¿Puedo saber cuándo empezaron? – pidió haciendo ojitos de bebe – prometo no decirlo en el blog – ambos superhéroes se dieron una mirada sospechosa antes de responder.

-8 de febrero

-Guau es la misma fecha que Marinette y Adrien, que coincidencia

-Sip, una gran coincidencia… – dijeron ambos antes de retirarse dejando a Alya con la duda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Si! Lo termine y a buena fecha, para los que se preguntan por la fecha que puse arriba, no es coincidencia, es justo una semana antes del aniversario del estreno del primer capítulo de Ladybug, así que creí que sería un buen día.

Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan puesto a cantar con la canción jeje. Hasta pronto.


End file.
